Seconde Chance
by princessecaca
Summary: Spoiler 3x09. "Tandis que j'étais dès à présent morte dans la réalité, je vivais dans mes souvenirs. C'était donc une nouvelle vie qui se présentait à moi et j'étais bien déterminée à en profiter."


Voici ma toute première fan fiction sur **Le Visiteur Du Futur**, ça faisait assez longtemps que je voulais en écrire une et voilà que c'est fait maintenant 8) l'histoire est principalement centrée sur Judith et Mattéo, il y aura des apparitions des autres personnages ou peut-être pas, j'ai pas encore écrit la suite mais j'ai pleins d'idées.

**- Spoiler 3x09 -**

Donc, **Le Visiteur Du Futur** ainsi que ses personnages et le premier dialogue ne m'appartiennent pas.

* * *

**Prologue**

* * *

La sonnette se fit de nouveau entendre. J'étais énervée, toute la soirée ça n'avait pas arrêté. J'avais l'impression d'être harcelée. Malgré tout, je décidai de me lever pour ouvrir. L'homme étrange, qui ressemblait en tout point à un témoin de Jéhovah se tenait à la porte.  
— re-bonsoir, je vais vous parler de votre deuxième chance. Dit l'homme avec un grand sourire. Vraiment, je n'avais pas le temps pour ce genre de chose. Tout ce que je voulais, c'était dormir pour oublier mon mal de tête et cette affreuse douleur que je ressentais au ventre.  
— barrez-vous, répondis-je en essayant de me contenir. Ok ? Et revenez plus. Surtout si c'est pour me parler de religion ou de spiritualité de mes couilles.  
— Ah non, je parle absolument pas de ça. La société Replay est une société très sérieuse bien que son activité soit pas vraiment légale. Assura-t-il, toujours en souriant.  
— Quoi ? Rétorquai-je avec incompréhension.  
—La société Replay vend des implants de transport temporel sur base mémorielle. Son fonctionnement est très simple: lorsque votre décès approche, l'implant s'active et vous renvoie dans vos souvenirs à un moment crucial de votre vie. C'est là que réside votre deuxième chance ! M'expliqua ce gars bizarre.  
— Je comprends pas...  
—Vous pouvez tout revivre. Mais différemment.  
— Qu'est-ce que vous racontez ? Déclarai-je énervée par les conneries que j'entendais. J'ai pas d'implant !  
— Vous avez travaillée pour la Brigade Temporelle, en tant qu'inquisitrice vous avez eu le privilège d'être implantée par la société Replay mais vous ne vous en souvenez pas parce que ça s'est passé dans une autre temporalité. Cependant, l'implant a survécu à ce paradoxe et j'en suis le premier surpris. Me repondit-il avec un grand sourire qui montrait toutes ses dents parfaitement blanches et alignées.  
— Mais vous êtes qui, bordel ?  
— Je suis un programme issu de votre implant. Je me suis activé car vous allez bientôt mourir.  
—Je suis censée faire quoi là ?  
— Ce que vous faites dans la réalité n'a pas vraiment d'importance puisque vous allez mourir. Par contre, ce qui se passe ici dans vos souvenirs est beaucoup plus intéressant.  
— Dans mes souvenirs... c'est le jour où j'ai rencontré Mattéo.  
—Dans votre deuxième temporalité, oui. Je sais, c'est compliqué se sentit-il obligé d'ajouté à la vu de mon visage interrogateur.  
— Il va revenir sonner et cette fois-ci je vais l'engager.  
— Ou pas ! Vous faites ce que vous voulez. Vous pouvez tout changer grâce à l'implant.  
— Parce que je vais mourir.  
— Aaaaah ! S'exclama-t-il de façon dramatique, c'est la mauvaise nouvelle, oui.

Je vais bientôt mourir. Je le savais. Ça explique cette douleur inexpliquée. Je vis actuellement dans deux temporalités. Je suis en train de me mourir dans la première tandis que la seconde me propose de tout recommencer. J'entends de nouveau sonner. C'est Mattéo.  
— Je bosse pour vous gratos. Me proposa-t-il.  
— C'est non. Répondis-je sèchement et sans aucune hésitation. Au fait, j'y pensais, si Mattéo n'est plus (n'a jamais été) à mon service, rien n'est censé se produire. Pas de rencontre avec le Visiteur. Donc pas de prison nécrophile pour moi et pas de mort. Dans cette temporalité-là. Car dans l'autre, celle que j'appelle "la réalité", j'ai de plus en plus mal et je sens que ma fin est proche.  
— Je m'appelle Mattéo.  
— Et moi Judith. Répondis-je avec un petit sourire timide en le laissant entrer dans mon appartement. Tandis que j'étais dès à présent morte dans la réalité, je vivais dans mes souvenirs. C'était donc une nouvelle vie qui se présentait à moi et j'étais bien déterminée à en profiter. Au fait, je suis supposée ne rien savoir de Mattéo, je l'ai donc écouté me parler, sans rien dire juste en me contentant de hocher la tête de temps en temps. Il m'a donc raconté qu'il était garde du corps et qu'il avait du mal à trouver un employeur, c'est donc pour cela qu'il m'a proposé gratuitement ses services. J'avais accepté la première fois et faut voir où ça m'a mené. Avant ça, je n'avais jamais pris le temps de connaitre Mattéo et c'est seulement maintenant que je me rends compte que je me suis mal comportée avec lui.

— Bon, il se fait tard, je vais rentrer chez moi. Dit-il en se levant du canapé où nous étions installés.

— Où est-ce que vous habitez ? Lui demandai-je le plus sérieusement du monde

— On peut se tutoyer, tu sais. Répondit-il en m'adressant un sourire, puis, m'attrapant par le bras il m'emmena à la fenêtre ? Tu vois l'immeuble en face ?

— Oui. Acquiesçais-je.

— Je dors dans la cage d'escaliers…

— Oh. Dis-je avec consternation. Il serait peut-être mieux que tu restes dormir ici. Au moins ce soir. Lui proposai-je.

— Eh bien, seulement ce soir alors.

* * *

N'hésitez pas à me laisser vos avis.


End file.
